mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat! Thanks for your edit to the Lava Shrine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 20:10, November 7, 2009 Sun Do In the begining of the page you wrote that the village made it's first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deception but later in the page you talk about the events of Deadly Alliance that appeared before. So you should mention that the first time that the village was spoken off was in Li Mei's bio of Deadly Alliance. Kuro Selas 21:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for editing that. Kuro Selas 13:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was my bad: I was in bit of a hurry, helped fixin' everything in the Internet with info & crap. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to that earlier yesterday. Don't cha judge me! 16:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol I'm no judging you. No problem. Kuro Selas 20:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol yessir. & oh yeah, that "Don't cha judge me!" stuff, that was my all time favorite & philosophical catchphrase. Not only it's because I'm a Libra (Greek: "the scales" which also means "judgement"), it was also because I got that from two of all my favorite characters from My Name Is Earl, Joy Turner & her mama Connie Darville. Don't cha judge me! 23:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know that series. It's very cool I used to watch it lol Kuro Selas 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Me too, man. I used to watch it all the time. lol... Who's your favorite character in that series? Don't cha judge me! 23:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Mine is Randy, those childish actions always find a way of making me laugh lol. Kuro Selas 23:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Mine is Joy, she's so frickin' nasty & a little bit crude, yet at the same time, she's sexy & funny as hell, always bring a warm smile on my face. Just like that song "Joy" by Harry Nilsson: "Joy to the world, was a beautiful girl. But to me, Joy meant only sorrow". Lmao Don't cha judge me! 23:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Joy is really cool indeed. She is really funny and at the same time completely evil. Outerworld Investigation Angency I edited the Outer World Investigation Agency, thanks for the logo. Kuro Selas 22:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Anytime bud. Don't cha judge me! 23:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Kreat-a-kombatant Do you like to create your own characters? There's a contest going on the wiki if you like it. Kuro Selas 23:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Really? & what's the prize for the winner of this contest? Don't cha judge me! 23:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah really. The rules are in here . The deadline is February 2nd. If you check out my blog you will see the ones that I created. Kuro Selas 23:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm convinced. Thank you but I have respectfully decline the offer. I'm gonna be lookin' for a permanent part-time job this next month while deciding to keep or quit my Thursday volunteer job at DAVA art studios soon. I worked really well with the adults and the kids there. Best job there is. Don't cha judge me! 23:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Art studios? That's cool. Are you American? Kuro Selas 00:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep, Yep. Straight up from the U.S. nation & born a Chicano. Though, & plus, believe it or not: I had like total understanding & linguistic skill in both white English (for Caucasians/white folks) & black English (for Afro-Americans/black folks). Especially white English since middle school. I been using it all the way (carefully) and everybody just treated very fairly, in spite of the fact that I sounded Southern, like a real country boy. lol Don't cha judge me! 00:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I'm Portuguese. My English could be a lot better if I had more time to practice. Something I might just get to do in the future since I'm planning on going abroad for a couple of years. Kuro Selas 00:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's cool, man. I like to travel anywhere in world. I'm a free spirit. As for me, I just spoke English regularly thoughout my life since I was 3 & half years old. All dozen members of my family (whose some of their names I had a little problem pronouncin' and even rememberin') from both sides (my mom from Mexico City, Mexico, & my late dad from something 'V' in possibly Mexico or some other country outside Mexico) just normally dealt with me & my "amazing" English. Not because they're jealous or anything like that, they just accept me who I am. After all we're family. Don't cha judge me! 00:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Good job Good job adding the pages of the relics and updating the weapon pages. Just thought I'd let you know I'll try to add anything if I can. Fulgore2005 21:52, 1 February 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. I too, will let ya know & see I bring in more relics pictures and let y'all know immediately. & of course, now don't get me wrong, I ask you & everybody else here to help create a few sub-sections under character's pages for the modern items that are also the collectible relics from the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, as I've already did, seperately, for the ancient items (also relics) with their own created pages as well under the category of Artifacts as well. That's all the favor I asked. Oh wait. Nevermind, I believe I got it all under control. Since I just found out that Artifacts category also means and requires modern items as relics and artifacts along with the ancient ones as well. & I gotta get it done quickly 'til 4pm 'cause the Superbowl football game is comin' up today & I don't wanna miss the fun. Catch ya later... Don't cha judge me! 22:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC)